The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
Referring now to FIG. 1, a functional block diagram of an engine system 100 is presented. Air is drawn into an engine 102 through an intake manifold 104. A throttle valve 106 varies airflow into the intake manifold 104. An electronic throttle controller (ETC) 108 actuates the throttle valve 106, thereby controlling opening of the throttle valve 106.
The air mixes with fuel provided by a fuel injector 110 to form an air and fuel mixture. The air/fuel mixture is combusted within cylinders of the engine 102, such as cylinder 112. Combustion may be initiated by, for example, a spark from a spark plug 114. Exhaust gas resulting from combustion is expelled from the cylinder 112 to an exhaust system 116. Combustion of the air/fuel mixture generates torque.
Torque output by the engine 102 is transferred to a transmission 118 via a coupling device 120. The coupling device 120 may include, for example one or more clutches and/or a torque converter. The transmission 118 transfers torque to one or more wheels of the vehicle.
An engine control module (ECM) 130 controls torque output by the engine 102. For example only, the ECM 130 may control torque output by the engine 102 based on driver inputs, such as an accelerator pedal position and/or a brake pedal position. A driver input module 132 receives the driver inputs and transmits the driver inputs to the ECM 130.
The driver input module 132 also receives an indication of the position of a park, reverse, neutral, drive, low (PRNDL) device 134, such as a lever. The driver manipulates the PRNDL device 134 to request operation of the transmission 118 in a desired manner. For example, the driver may manipulate the PRNDL device 134 to operate the transmission 118 in park, reverse, neutral, drive, or low (drive).
Additionally, the driver input module 132 receives gear shift commands from the driver via a gear shift device 136. For example, the gear shift device 136 may include two steering wheel mounted devices (e.g., paddles) that the driver may use to command a gearshift. The driver may command a downshift using one of the devices and an upshift using the other of the devices.
A transmission control module (TCM) 150 controls operation of the transmission 118. For example, the TCM 150 may control shifting of gears included within the transmission 118 and/or operation of the transmission 118 in the desired manner. The TCM 150 may also control the coupling device 120 to allow smooth gear shifts and/or operation of the transmission 118.